Somebody I used to know
by Cold Music
Summary: Ce que je souhaitais le plus est arrivé. Je le voulais. J'aurais du me douter que ça ne serait que la suite de notre petit jeu. Mais l'est-ce réellement...? RoyEd !
1. Chapter 1

Bon et bien...

Je suis un peu nouvelle en FMA (mais pas en fic. Ça me rajeunit pas. Lol). J'espère que ce début de fic vous plaira. N'oubliez pas...Review : D.

Cette histoire se situe donc a la fin de FMA, sauf que...forcement Ed ne fait pas de bébé ou quoique ce soit avec Winry (ben oui sinon j'aurai pas vraiment d'histoire). Les deux frères sont revenus a Amestris.

Somebody that I used to know

Je m'éveillai soudainement. Le soleil m'éblouissait je n'avais pas fermé les rideaux. Je soupirai. Je balançai mollement ma main pour attraper ma montre. 9H02. J'essayais de me souvenir quel jour nous étions. Dimanche. Tout allait bien.

Je rejetai ma montre sur la table basse et me tournai sur le coté. La couverture me tombait sur le ventre et je commençais à avoir un peu froid. Je la remit jusqu'à mes épaules et me tournai à gauche pour trouver des bras.

Mais il n'y avait que le vide.

Je rouvris les yeux et m'assis. Il n'était pas la. Hier il y était.

Roy.

Je ne sais pourquoi, je commençai à paniquer. Je me relevai et jetai un regard à la chambre. Mais enfin... ? Je fis le tour du lit il n'y avait plus rien. Il avait tout repris. Plus de vêtement ou de gousset d'alchimiste. Je m'habillai avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre à la volée et d'aller voir dans le salon. Mon frère était déjà là et me jeta un regard interrogateur. Il avait un verre d'eau dans la main.

« C'est pour qui le verre d'eau ? » fis-je, ma voix toujours enrouée à cause de hier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ben... Moi, Ed. Pour qui d'autre ? Tu dormais encore y'a 5 minutes ». Il pencha la tête sur le coté. Il comprenait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. Mais quoi ?

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai.

« Rien... rien. T'inquiètes ».

« Ça s'est bien passé la fêté hier ? » me demanda t-il. Il s'assit à table.

Je le rejoignis et hochai la tête. « Pas de problème ».

Ils avaient tous été fête l'anniversaire d'elysia. Sans son père, décédé. Sans Maes Hughes. On aurait pu dire que l'histoire était bien finie Mustang avait été promu, Edward avait retrouvé son corps, Alphonse aussi.

Edward avait changé d'emploi sans son alchimie, il avait décidé de quitter l'armée. Il assistait son frère. Alphonse avait ouvert une librairie dans le centre, et à une rue du quartier de l'armée. Tout les deux y travaillaient. Ils avaient gardé d'excellent liens avec l'équipe de Mustang, se retrouvant souvent au nouveau bureau de ce dernier ou ailleurs.

_J'ai rêvé nos corps qui se touchent  
>Caressé l'esprit de nos idéaux<br>J'ai posé ma langue sur ta bouche  
>Savourer l'essence de tes moindres mots <em>

Xx O xx O xx O xX

_« Alors, FullMetal ? Je vois que tu as fait des efforts. Pour une fois ». Il affichait encore son petit sourire moqueur, comme toujours. _

_Je soupirai comme seule réponse. Je n'en pouvais plus de me battre et de jouer à ce jeu. Ce petit jeu qui consistait à savoir qui serait le dernier à emmerder l'autre. _

_Étonné, il me questionna du regard. Je me contentai d'avancer et de prendre ma place dans la voiture, suivi d'Alphonse que je pus deviner hausser les épaules. J'esquissai un petit sourire. Al s'assit à mes cotés et Riza me dit bonjour. Elle avait mit une robe noire moulante mais pas trop. Classique, de soirée, mais pas trop. Son bon goût quand elle n'était pas en uniforme me frappa. _

_« Vous êtes très élégante » fis-je remarquer. Je vis Roy me jeter un coup d'œil surpris._

_« Merci Edward » me dit-elle. Je pouvais deviner un petit sourire dans sa voix._

_« Tu es sur que tu vas bien FullMetal ? » me questionna Mustang._

_« Bien sur. Vous démarrez ? ». _

_Il enclencha le moteur et démarra vers la maison de Maes. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable même si je sentais les coup d'œil de mon frère. Je le rassurai d'un sourire._

_« Je suis un peu fatigué Al. T'inquiètes pas » murmurai-je._

_« On devrait peut-être te ramener à la maison FullMetal » ricana Mustang. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais._

_« Fermez la un peu vous ». _

_« Ed ! » me fit Alphonse tandis que l'homme se retournait._

_«Mustang ! Vous conduisez ! » chuchota Riza, très calme. Mais toujours très menaçante._

_Roy grogna et revint vers la route. J'eus un sourire de vainqueur. Que je perdis en voyant le regard que me jeta Riza._

_« Essayez de ne pas gâcher la fête avec vos futilités. Nous allons chez Maes. Respectez sa maison ». _

_Nous fîmes tous oui de la tête, un peu penaud._

_Nous finîmes par arriver. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de voiture devant. Et des petits ballons dans le jardin. Je souris. _

_Nous toquâmes à la porte et ce fut Grace qui nous ouvrit. Elle eut un grand sourire._

_« Roy ! Riza ! Ed, Al ! ».Elle m'entoura moi et mon frères de ses bras rassurants. Un instant je me laissais m'y blottir puis me reprit. Elle s'écarta et sourit aux deux autres. « Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes venus. Je suis sure qu'il serait heureux en vous voyant ici ». Roy hocha la tête et baissa la tête. Grace baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Mustang et lui sourit. « Allons. Il faut continuer. Ceci est une fête de joie. Pas de tristesse ! ». Elle se retourna. « Elysia ! Edward et Alphonse sont là, ma chérie ! ». _

_Un cri d'enfant retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille apparut tout sourire. _

_« Bonjour ! ». Elle donna la main à sa mère. « Maman. C'est quand que je peux ouvrir mes cadeauuux ? ». Sa mère rit._

_« Rentrez » fit-elle._

_Elle ferma derrière elle._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Tu es sur, Ed ? » me demanda Alphonse, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Bien sur. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ».

Al sembla réfléchir. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Il détourna la tête.

« Al ? ».

Il commença à triturer ses doigts.

« C'est bon. Dit ».

« Je... J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement» murmura t-il.

Je me levai d'un coup.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Al ? ».

Il chercha dans sa poche et en sortit un papier. Je le questionnai du regard. Il me la tendit.

_Je suis déjà parti. _

_Pardon._

Je déchirai le papier, en fis une boulette et la jetai sur la table. Je poussai un cri de frustration. Al m'observai sans savoir quoi faire, inquiet. Je pris le verre qui était devant moi et le jetai contre le mur.

« PUTAIN LE BATARD ».

Je m'enfuis sans plus d'explication en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

_Tout le monde rigolait._

_Sauf moi. _

_L'alcool m'était monté à la tête et j'avais mal là._

_« FullMetal ? ». Je grimaçai._

_« Colonel ? » fis-je, me retournant pour voir l'homme. _

_Il avait mit pour la fête une chemise noire, avait gominés ses cheveux. Il était particulièrement beau. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front. Sa chemise soulignait sa carrure et ses muscles. J'essayai de m'empêcher de le regarder trop longtemps._

_« Tu vas bien ? »._

_« Vous vous inquiétez de moi ? » ricanais-je. Il fronça les sourcils._

_« Je ne suis plus ton supérieur. Tu peux me tutoyer. Et ne pas m'appeler par mon ancien grade ». Il eut un sourire. Je soupirai. 'Garde le ton sal sourire'._

_« J'y penserai » fis-je. Je finis ma coupe et la reposai sur la table plus loin. Je décidai de m'arrêter là niveau alcool. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Il se rapprocha._

_« Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air normal aujourd'hui » s'inquiéta t-il. _

_Je n'en revenais pas. _

_« Laissez moi tranquille »._

_Tout plutôt qu'il ne sache la vérité._

_Je m'écartai et passai à coté de lui en le bousculant. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina dans le couloir plus loin. Il ferma la porte du salon derrière nous. Il me plaqua violemment au mur._

_« Edward ? » me fit-il. _

_Cette peur qui me déshabille  
>Pour avoir osé ton nom sur ma peau<br>Et ces pleurs qui te démaquillent  
>Viennent emporter ma raison sous les flots <em>

_« Juste... Laissez moi tranquille...Roy ». J'essayai de m'écarter. Ma raison voulait que je m'en aille. Mon corps voulait que je reste près de lui. Ou peut-être que ma raison le souhaitait aussi. _

_Il me prit le menton par la main et m'obligea à le regarder. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est Hughes qui te manque ? Depuis que tu es revenu à Central tu ne souris presque plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourtant toi et ton frère vous avez retrouvé votre corps ». Je sentis l'inquiétude percer sa voix. Ça me rendait malade._

_« Mais lâchez-moi ! » criai-je. Je lui jetai un regard mauvais. Il raffermit sa prise sur mes bras. _

_Je le regardai. Puis j'eus le malheur de fixer ses lèvres._

_Peut-être avec un peu trop d'envie. _

_Peut-être avec trop de désespoir._

_Tout se passa très vite. _

_Je sentis sa main aller jusqu'à mon cou et pousser ma tête vers la sienne. Ma bouche vers la sienne._

_Malgré tous  
>Le désir est fragile<br>Près de nous  
>Le plaisir en péril <em>

_Je me laissai emporter sans même réfléchir. Je ne réfléchissais plus à rien._

_Je sentis ses lèvres douces qui jouaient avec les miennes. Un moment voulant jouer, un moment voulant m'avaler tout entier. Je sentis sa langue passer sur ma lèvre supérieure. J'ouvris la bouche. Sa main qui me rapprochait encore plus. Lui qui me tenait tout entier. Sa main qui se posa sur ma hanche et qui me colla contre lui. Je n'en peux plus. Il me plaqua au mur. Je sentis qu'il n'était pas insensible à moi. Je ne l'était pas non plus. Sa bouche qui descendait dans mon cou et qui me mordit. Je gémis. Je ne connaissais pas cette sensation. Je ne sus pas me retenir. Il écarta mes cheveux d'une main et me mordilla tandis que je changeais l'angle de ma tête pour qu'il puisse avoir plus de terrain de jeu. _

_« Roy... ». Je soupirais son nom cela me fit rougir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. _

_Il s'écarta de moi, les yeux pleins de désir et me prit le bras. « Viens »._

_Il m'entraina à sa suite. Nous sortons du couloir, des gens nous regardâmes. Riza,qui nous jeta un regard plein de point d'interrogation. Elysia, qui sourit et qui me fait bye de la main. Alphonse qui tendis la main et l'arrêta avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Et tant d'autres personnes. Je tournai la tête tandis que l'homme m'ouvrait la porte et que nous sortions dans l'air froid de la nuit._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Je marchai. Sans m'arrêter malgré les gens qui me disaient bonjour. J'avais envie de vomir. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'entendis des bruits de course derrière moi. Je me retournai.

« Ed ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me demanda Alphonse, en sueur d'avoir couru après moi.

« Vas-t-en Al » fis-je. Je continuai de marcher sans m'arrêter.

« Ed ! EDWARD ! ». Il hurla mon nom.

Mais moi, j'étais déjà bien loin.

Xx O xx o xx O xX

_Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée. Je rentrai précipitamment à l'intérieur. Il se pencha sur moi et ferma la porte. Je sentis ses mains qui empoignaient mes fesses, me soulevant et me mettant sur lui. Il me soutint tout entier. Ma tête était légèrement plus haute que la sienne. J'y prenais un malin plaisir en le taquinant de ma langue._

_Il commença à marcher. _

_« Dernière pièce à droite dans le couloir » murmurai-je. Il sourit et recommença à m'embrasser. Je sentis ses mains qui n'étaient pas en reste._

_Il poussa avec son dos la porte, me mit sur le lit, referma la porte et vint me rejoindre. Il me dominait tout entier. Et il savait. Il écarta mes jambes pour se laisser une place entre. _

_Je sentis encore et toujours nos bouches qui jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Il ouvrit ma chemise, me l'enleva. Je le vis qui me dévorait du regard. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa la poitrine, le ventre. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps. J'en voulais plus. Encore plus. _

_Je rassemblais toute ma volonté pour retourner la situation. J'étais désormais au dessus. Il fronça les sourcils. Je souris. Je lui enlevai sa veste de force, puis sa chemise. Son corps était musclé mais élégant. Je ne voulus qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'il me tienne contre lui. Je jouais aussi avec son corps, comme il avait fait avec moi. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse musclé. _

_Il releva le buste et se mit en position assise. Il prit mes jambes et les mit derrière lui. Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, une descendant un peu plus bas. Il mordillait sans arrêt mon cou, m'embrassait, ne laissait rien en reste. Je gémissais et je le vis sourire._

_Une fois de plus, nous nous retournâmes. Il reprit le dessus. Ses mains revinrent devant et commencèrent à détacher mon pantalon._

_Je ne l'arrêtai pas._

Xx O xx O xx O xX

J'étais arrivé au quartier général. Je rentrai sans problème tout le monde me connaissait.

Je montais les marches et me retrouvai dans le couloir menant au bureau de l'équipe de Mustang.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée.


	2. Chapter 2

Essui = serviette.

Voilu voilu la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bons examens à tous !

( et n'oubliez pas le petit truc en bas D ).

**Somebody that i used to know**

Et... Personne.

J'haussai un sourcil. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Mustang et l'ouvrit.

Personne. Non plus.

Je pris une chaise et la posai devant la porte avec un soupir. Ainsi, j'avais toute la pièce à vue et la personne qui ouvrirait la porte me verrait directement.

J'attendis longtemps. Je regardai l'horloge.

Trente minutes de passées.

Pourtant même le dimanche ils devaient faire un service. Je baillai de frustration. Il fallait qu'il me fasse chier jusqu'au bout celui la.

Je me mis dans une position plus confortable afin d'être prêt à sauter sur le lieutenant et de lui dire mes quatre vérités à ce bâtard.

Xx O xx O xx o xX

« Vous croyez qu'il dort vraiment... ? ».

« Si ca se trouve il est mort ».

« Dans mes bureaux ca serait ennuyeux ».

« Vous n'avez aucun cœur ! Mais quand même... Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? ».

« Boh. Rien d'autre à faire à faire surement».

J'avais fini par reconnaître cette voix. Je grognai assez fort et ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup.

Quatre hommes étaient penchés sur moi, une femme plus loin, qui me regardait avec un petit sourire. Je reconnus le bâtard de dos à coté d'elle tandis que les quatre s'écartaient en bredouillant des excuses.

« Que nous vaut ta visite, FullMetal ? » demanda d'un ton égal Mustang.

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de venir. Je voulais lui parler mais je n'avais pas réfléchit à l'excuse que je lui servirai avant de m'énerver sur lui en privé. Je grognai. Il se retourna surpris.

« Tu nous fais quoi la ? ». Il avait un petit sourire ironique.

'_Nan mais tu déconnes là_ ?'.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened<br>And that we were nothing _

« Euh... Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je commande un livre à la librairie» improvisai-je.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Non ».

J'attendis la suite de la phrase. Qui ne venait apparemment pas. Il me jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil exaspéré.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi, FullMetal. Tu n'es pas nécessaire ici ». Il me regarda dans les yeux à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Cela me coupa le souffle mais je fis comme si je m'en foutais.

« Chouette. Salut ».

Je me levai et fermai la porte sans dire au revoir.

_But you treat me like a stranger  
>And that feels so rough <em>

Xx O xx O xx O xX

(Changement de POV.

POV Roy :)

Je soupirai longuement. Riza me lança un regard menaçant.

« Ça va, ca va. Dure soirée hier » soupirai-je en lui faisant un petit sourire charmeur. Qui ne marcha pas.

« Tiens d'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé hier avec Ed ? » demanda Havoc.

Je fermai d'un coup un peu trop puissant le casier. Tout le monde se retourna sur moi.

« Rien pourquoi ? ». Je me détournai et allai vers mon bureau.

« Ben... Vous êtes parti avec en le tenant par le bras. Vous aviez l'air pressé ». Je vis Riza s'intéresser à la question discrètement. Je soupirai.

« Je devais lui parler d'un truc ». Je savais très bien que mon excuse n'avait convaincu personne.

« C'est à dire ? » questionna Falman.

J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre le mur d'exaspération.

« A bientoooot ! Je vais travailler ! » fis-je avec un grand sourire. Et en claquant la porte d'un grand bam derrière moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ? » entendis-je de l'autre coté.

Je soupirai. Je commençai à lire des documents mais rien ne m'intéressait. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et réfléchis.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne jamais franchir la frontière.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

POV Edward :

J'étais choqué. Abasourdi. Indigné. Blessé. Bref. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

Il m'avait juste ignoré. Ignoré ce qu'il s'était passé. Je continuai à marcher mais sans faire attention ou j'allais. J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il aurait réagit comme ça. J'avais au moins espéré une discussion pour me dire que il avait un peu trop bu. Au moins. '_Mais il n'en avait même pas les couilles, ce bâtard _!'. Je tapai sur l'arbre à ma droite et un gamin s'enfuit. Je soupirai. Maintenant je faisais peur aux gosses. C'était le pompom.

Je sentis quelque chose agripper ma jambe. Je m'apprêtai à hurler quand je vis que c'était Elysia. Je souris immédiatement.

« Bonjour » fis-je. Je m'abaissais à son niveau et elle me sauta dessus. Je ris. Je vis sa mère accourir.

« Bonjour Edward ! Je t'ai déjà appelé une fois. Mais tu avais l'air occupé. Et tu as frappé cet arbre... ». Elle ne semblait pas sure de savoir comment réagir.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Le colonel m'a juste énervé ».

Elle eut un sourire. « Oui, je sais que vous cherchez toujours des poux l'un à l'autre. Je vois que rien ne change ».

« Non rien... ». Je soupirai et me relevai.

« Edwaaard ! » m'appela Elysia.

« Hm ? ». Je lui jetai un regard gentil pour lui montrer que je l'écoutai.

« Tu reviens à la maison avec nous ? ».

« Mais enfin, Elysia … ! » fit sa mère, surprise. « Excuse la, Ed, il ne faut pas te sentir obligé... ».

Je ris. « Non non. C'est plutôt de savoir que je ne vous dérangerai pas qui me préoccupe plus ».

Elle me sourit. « Non, bien sur que non. Allez vient ».

Et nous nous dérangeâmes vers la maison du feu Hughes.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

POV Roy :

Je regardai le paysage passer à travers la vitre et soupirai. J'adorais Maes mais j'avais toujours difficile de voir sa veuve. Trop de souvenirs. Je déglutis.

« Général de brigade ? » me demanda Riza. Elle voyait vraiment tout cette femme.

« Ça va ».

« Nous sommes arrivés ».

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes pour sonner. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte juste avant que je ne le fasses.

« Ahah Elysia ! Tu vas voir, je vais m'en aller et tu seras triste! ».

Le jeune blond tourna sa tête tandis que j'allais toquer sur la dite-porte (qui avait désormais disparue). Il me jeta un regard surpris. Juste un instant. Puis méchant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » grogna t-il. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Grace. « Oh, Roy. Quelle surprise ». Elle me sourit.

« Oncle Roy ! ».

Avec un soupir de mauvaise volonté, le blond s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard.

« Re-bonjour Hawkeye ».

Ah. Au moins c'était clair.

Riza le salua, tout en sentant que quelque chose se tramait dans la pièce.

Le blond revint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Elysia par terre. Il n'avait plus que son débardeur noir et son jean noir. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il portait des pantalons plus serrés. Et même parfois en cuir. En même temps, il avait un peu grandi et son corps s'était définitivement formé. Il aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas attirant. Voir plus. Je me surpris à penser ça et détournai de la tête tandis qu'il la relevait vers moi avec une regard de pure haine. Je fis comme si je l'ignorai.

« J'ai croisé Edward qui frappait un arbre à cause de toi, Roy ! ». Elle disait ça sur le ton de plaisanterie mais elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact que cela eut.

Edward grogna et je fis simplement. « Ah ».

« Ah ? » répéta avec une once de défi Edward.

« Ah ».

« Ah ».

Riza haussa un sourcil. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe... ? ».

« Rien ». Je parlai en même temps que le FullMetal. Il rougit et je détournai du regard.

Elysia fixa Edward avec un regard plein de questions tandis qu'il se levait.

« Grace, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. C'était une belle journée. Merci de m'avoir accueilli ainsi ». Il alla chercher sa veste tandis que la femme se leva. « Elysia, travaille bien à l'école. Et pas de bêtises avec les méchants garçons ! ».

La maman rit tandis que je voulais m'enterrer dans mon siège. Riza me jeta un regard mais ne posa plus de questions.

« Tu deviens pire que son père, Edward ! » plaisanta t-elle.

Il rit et partit sans me dire au revoir.

Je continuai à regarder la porte longtemps après son départ.

Je finis par m'en détourner et par soupirer.

'_Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste... ?_'.

Je rentrai chez moi une petite heure plus tard sans grande conviction. En une journée, j'avais réussi à foutre en l'air tout mes efforts. J'en étais même frustré.

J'avais vraiment cru que mes efforts ne seraient pas vains. Je pensais vraiment avoir réussi à l'éloigner de moi. Mais je n'avais fait que l'inverse. Et hier, j'avais pété un plomb.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

Qu'étais je censé faire maintenant ? L'ignorer ? Vu comment il avait agi aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas si c'était spécialement une bonne idée. Mais en avais-je d'autres ?

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Je ne le devais pas.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me relevai et me fis à manger.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

POV edward :

Je rentrai à l'appartement et ouvris la porte sans faire trop de bruit. J'avais vraiment été horrible avec mon frère ce matin et je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'excuser. Il était assis sur la même chaise que le matin et me fixait, les bras sur la poitrine. Je soupirai et m'avançai jusqu'au salon.

J'attendis qu'il me fasse une remarque ou quoique ce soit mais il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de me fixer, impassible.

« Bon, ben je vais prendre une douche » fis-je, essayant d'éviter la conversation.

« Ed ! » me cria t-il à peine le temps que je me retourne. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est ce pas ? ».

J'hochai la tête mais restai de dos.

« C'est bon, tu peux aller la prendre ta douche. Je vais pas t'engueuler » soupira t-il. J'eus un petit rire et lui jetai un sourire avant de me diriger à la salle de bain.

Je pris une serviette et commençai à faire couler l'eau. Elle mettait toujours quelques secondes avant d'être de bonne température. Je me déshabillai et me regardai dans le miroir.

D'habitude je ne faisais jamais ça, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes qui étaient imbues d'elles-mêmes qui s'observaient mais j'avais repéré quelque chose dans mon dos en enlevant mon débardeur. Je regardai et en effet il y avait bien quelque chose. Une marque. Je me tortillai afin de mieux la voir. J'aurai pu appeler Al mais il m'aurait demandé comment cela se faisait. Même moi je me demandai comment cela était possible. Je n'avais pas été au dessus, je l'avais griffé mais je n'avais absolument aucunes idées de quand lui avait pu faire ça. Génial. J'en avais une de plus juste au niveau du bas ventre, cachée par mon pantalon mais pas mon caleçon.

Je m'engouffrai dans la douche en réfléchissant toujours à la solution quand la sonnerie retentit.

« Al, vas-y ! » criai-je pour cacher le son de l'eau.

Je me dépêchai de la prendre, pris un essui, m'entourai les hanches avec et sortit. Je n'avais pas vraiment choisi la plus grande.

Je tombai sur l'équipe de Mustang accompagnée de ce dernier. Tous se retournèrent sur moi et me détaillèrent. J'avais beau ne plus être très pudique, j'étais quand même un peu rouge.

« Ed... Ils proposent une sortie encore ce soir » fis Alphonse, jamais gêné.

« Ah... Euh, attendez ». Avant que j'ai pu me retourner, Havoc me fit une réflexion.

« Tu as une ...marque au ventre ». Il me lança un grand sourire pleins de sous entendus.

« Ce n'est rien » fis-je, même si mes joues s'embrassaient encore un peu plus. Personne ne crut mon excuse. Je vis Mustang rougir aussi. Je me retournai pour aller dans la salle de bain et commençai à marcher.

« Et dans le dos aussi » fit Falman.

Je ne trouvai plus d'excuses, que de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas avalées.

Je remis ma chemisette noire et mon pantalon de la même couleur. Et mon caleçon aussi, bien sur. J'avais failli l'oublier. Je ressortis et vis le sourire d'à peu près tout les militaires. Mon frère me jetait un regard surpris et Mustang fixait le sol.

« Donc, avant cette découverte exclusive, nous vous invitons ce soir au restaurant » plaisanta Havoc.

« Pourquoi exclusive ? » remarquai-je, une grimace de surprise sur le visage.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que notre petit Edward avait une vie sexuelle ! ». Falman hocha la tête tandis que Riza se prenait la tête entre les mains.

« Petit Edward t'emmerde » repiquai-je de mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un grand silence. Avant que je ne comprenne mon erreur. Je l'avais repris sur ma taille. Pas sur mon activité sexuelle. Ils avaient tous plaisanté dessus, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient sérieux. Apparemment non. Apparemment, ils avaient vraiment cru que je n'avais jamais rien fait.

Je rougis d'un coup.

Havoc vint près de moi et me tapa dans le dos.

« Il est des nooootreuuuh, il a tiré son coup comme les autreuuuuh » commença t-il à chanter, en faisant des gestes bizarres, vite rejoint par l'équipe de quatre hommes de Mustang. Je montai de plus en plus dans les rouge. '_S'il savait.._.'. Je jetai un regard d'aide à la blonde et à l'homme mais ils étaient dépités et gênés.

« Non non. Je suis sur que Ed m'en aurait parlé... » murmura Al, mais je fus le seul à l'entendre avec Roy. Nous relevâmes la tête l'un vers l'autre, comme si c'était un électrochoc.

Je vis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini d'ennuyer FullMetal, on pourra peut-être y aller. Pas que ça à faire » fit-il, en détournant le regard. Il avait un peu rougi.

Les hommes arrêtèrent leur danse de la joie et sourirent.

« Ouep général de brigade. Allons-y ». Tous me tapèrent dans le dos et nous quittâmes l'appartement.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Par restaurant, ils avaient du surement vouloir dire bar. On savait manger, certes, mais on savait aussi boire. A vrai dire, c'est ce que faisait la plupart des gens.

Al, comme à son habitude, n'avait bu que très peu. Il aimait toujours être joyeux de l'alcool, mais garder un contrôle. Riza n'avait bu que deux verres. L'équipe était déjà bien entamé et Mustang semblait normal. Quoique avec lui, j'avais appris à ne pas me fier à son apparence. J'avais déjà bien bu mais cette fois-ci, je gardai un contrôle sur moi.

« Bon, Edward... » me fit Havoc. J'haussai un sourcil. « Il est temps que tu nous parles de cette tigresse qui t'as griffé ». J'eus un petit sourire tandis que Roy avala mal. Il toussa quelque fois. « Ben, général, ca va pas ? ». Il ne se doutait absolument de rien.

« Je n'ai rien à dire » fis-je simplement.

« Mouaiiiis... » continua t-il.

« Laissez un peu Edward tranquille. Il a le droit d'avoir une vie privée et de ne pas se laisser influencer par. Pas comme certaines personnes » intervint Riza.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Roy.

« Pourquoi vous rougissez ? » demanda Breda, en rapprochant son visage de celui de l'homme.

« Mais enfin, laissez moi tranquille ! C'est Ed que vous questionnez ! Pas moi » répliqua t-il, se remettant sur son siège plus en arrière sur son siège, signe que la proximité de l'autre le gênait.

« Ed ? » questionnèrent les autres, tous surpris. Même Al le regarda avec un air suspicieux. '_S'il continue comme ça, il aura réussi sur toute la ligne..._'.

« Ça doit être l'alcool. Je suis sur que le Colonel fait et dit beaucoup de conneries quand il a un peu bu. Faut pas faire attention, je crois» répliquai-je. '_Bam'_. Je le vis relever un regard presque blessé vers moi. Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus charmant. Havoc hocha la tête.

« Tiens que j'y pense. Y'a un mec qui te regarde depuis bien 10 minutes ».

« C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? ». J'étais exaspéré. Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir de cette soirée. Je me retournai. Et effectivement, un mec me sourit. Je l'analysai d'un regard. Et sourit en retard. Il me fit un signe pour le rejoindre. Je me retournai. « Je reviens ».

J'arrivai près de l'homme. En l'observant un peu plus, je remarquai qu'il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Peut-être 21 ans. Il était blond et avait des yeux bleus céruléens. Sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir sa carrure bien faite pour son age. Je lui tendis la main.

« Edward » fis-je. Il me tendit la sienne.

« Roxas » me répondit-il. Nous nous serrâmes la main. « Tu m'excuses. Je ne suis pas vraiment discret ». Il rougit très discrètement.

« On est deux ». Je vis que les militaires me fixaient du regard.

« Tu peux t'asseoir hein » plaisanta l'autre. J'hochai la tête et occupai le siège à coté de lui au bar. Je commandai un verre de plus pour moi. « Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » me demanda t-il, en rejetant un coup d'œil aux hommes. « Ils sont militaires. Tu l'es aussi ? ».

« En effet. Enfin, j'étais alchimiste d'état. Maintenant je tiens une librairie avec mon frère ».

« Ah ? Comment elle s'appelle ? J'ai peut-être déjà été ». Il prit en main son verre.

« La librairie de l'alchimie. On a pas été cherché très loin » rigolai-je. Nous fîmes santé et bûmes.

« Au moins c'est clair et net ». Il appuya ce qu'il venait de dire d'un hochement de tête.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Le temps était passé. Et cela faisait déjà deux heures que je parlais avec Roxas. Il avait posé sa main sur mon genou mais n'insistait pas plus.

« Excuse moi, je vais passer pour un emmerdeur... Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi y'a un homme qui me fixe comme ça depuis que je te parle ? » me demanda t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je me retournai et put voir que Roy le fixait, effectivement. Ce dernier baissa la tête et fit comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait. Je pus voir que Al était déjà parti. Je me retins de commentaire. J'étais vraiment nul comme frère aujourd'hui.

« Laisse tomber. C'est pas important » répliquai-je. J'haussai les épaules avec un sourire. 'Q_u'est ce qu'il fout... ?_'.

« Ah. Tant mieux alors. J'avais peur ».

« De ? » questionnai-je. Mais il m'interrompit.

Il s'était penché sur moi et ses lèvres touchait les miennes. Il attendait mon accord. Je répondis en poussant mes lèvres un peu plus sur les siennes et il sembla se remettre à vivre. Je sentis sa main sur mon visage, m'attirer vers lui et sa bouche qui ne voulait pas se détacher mais seulement jouer. Je l'attirai, ma main sur sa hanche. Nous nous embrassâmes une longue minute avant de devoir nous séparer, à bout se souffle. Il me sourit avec gentillesse. Je lui pris la main et me levait.

« Viens ». Son sourire s'élargit et il me suivit vers la sortie.

Je vis les militaires qui me jetait un regard des plus étonné. Havoc avait même la mâchoire presque décrochée. J'étouffais un rire. Mais je tombai sur le regard de Mustang. Ce qui m'arrêta net dans ma marche.

Il me jetait le pire regard possible. Plein de mépris. Mais au fond, je pus voir du regret et de la peine. Je ne comprenais pas.

Mon arrêt ne dura qu'une seconde puis je recommençai à marcher. Je passai exprès près de lui, m'abaissai et lui murmurai à l'oreille : «_ C'est de votre faute _». Il resta figé.

Et je partis avec Roxas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanson : Love, de Kazaky

Je vais donc répondre au review que vous me laissez sans être inscrit (celles du chapitre 1 et 2). J'espère sincèrement avoir répondu aux autres, et si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez m'excuser ! (et n'hésitez pas à me faire la réflexion).

Hikaru : Ta review m'a fait assez plaisir ! (et pas seulement parce que tu es le premier mec qui me commente qui lit du yaoi! Ou j'ai mal comprit... ? lol). C'est vrai que je fais souvent des répétitions, mais comme tu dis, c'est dur d'y échapper ! Merci d'avoir lu:) (et de suivre éventuellement lol).

Shinimegami : merci ! Oui oui, une histoire est bien prévue:) (même si dieu sait que j'espace mes temps d'écriture à un point scandaleux..).

Une : Aucuns des scenarios (partir en mission et Rizai) ne devraient arriver !:D. En tout cas, je serai ravie de discuter des possibles suites:).

Yumi-chan : Et voilà le 3ème chapitre. Tu verras que il n'y a pas que Roy qui fait des choses...ahah !

Anon : La voilà !:)

Et merci encore ! (et encore désolée des fautes...je n'ai plus de beta depuis quelques temps..).

Somebody that I used to know

J'essayais de passer le plus possible au bureau du colonel. Je passai aussi la plupart de mes nuits avec Roxas (il était très souvent chez moi) et j'héritai de marques diverses et variées mais toujours de suçon au cou. C'était donc devenu un « emmerdage gratuit » pour moi que le colonel les voit. Malheureusement, à la fin, il ne me regardait même plus. Mon jeu n'avait donc plus aucune utilité.

Nous étions mardi et j allais chercher mes dossiers de la semaine. Nous continuâmes notre petit manège (c'est à dire nous ignorer ou faire le plus de piques possible) après notre fameuse nuit.

« Bonjour FullMetal. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda t-il, en signant un papier.

« Dossiers» répondis-je sobrement. Il sembla chercher un papier puis le trouvant, me le tendit. Je ne levais pas le bras de suite, et cela me valut une remarque.

« Ben quoi, Ed ? Tu as mal au bras à force de branler ton blondinet ? ». Un grand sourire était visible sur ces lèvres. Il suait la fierté de sa blague.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle et je sentis tout les regards sur moi.

« Ça doit être ça oui. Et vous, comment vont vos putes ? » répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Tu voudrais les rejoindre ? Beau comme t'es, tu serais bien payé ».

« Il n'y a que votre baise qui m'intéresse, _colonel _».

Je sentis le cordon de haine s'intensifier de plus en plus entre nous. Il ne me répondit pas.

« Tu as ton dossier. Tu peux repartir » fit-il très brièvement. Pour la première fois de la discussion, il leva les yeux sur moi. Ils étaient totalement neutre. Je sus à l'instant qu'il se retenait encore une fois de montrer ses émotions.

Je soupirais puis tournais les talons. Je vis les bouches écartés des autres et le regard interrogateur de Riza. Je me contentai de les ignorer, de faire comme si c'était encore une de nos bêtes disputes. Alors que c'en était pas une, il y avait quelque chose de caché en dessous.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

«Vous avez vu comment ils se sont parlé ? ». J'allais rentrer dans le bureau mais je m'arrêtais. La porte avait été laissée ouverte et Roy ne devait surement pas être là pour que les autres parlent de ça.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont jamais parlé comme ça... » fit Havoc.

« Que s'est-il donc encore passé ? ». Je reconnus la voix de Falman.

« C'était assez bizarre... Je saurai pas t'expliquer. Mais ils ont été assez loin ». J'entendis un soupir.

« Vous savez tous que c'est leur façon de s'apprécier de se balancer des choses horribles au visage... » fit Riza avec un ton agacé. Surement parce qu'ils parlaient au lieu de travailler.

« Oui mais reconnaissez que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air de différent.. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment s'en vouloir personnellement ». Je retins un sourire. Havoc était loin d'être aussi stupide que ce qu'on ne pensait.

« C'est vrai » concéda t-elle. On entendait cependant qu'elle le faisait à contre-cœur.

« A ce point là ? ». Une chaise craqua légèrement. Il y eut un silence puis un long soupir.

Je sentis soudainement quelqu'un qui me poussait violemment au mur. Je me retournai pour voir le visage de Roy. Il n'avait pas l'air content mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il me prit par le bras, me poussa dans le bureau et me tira.

Niveau entrée discrète, on pouvait difficilement faire pire.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous surtout » cracha Roy. Il avait toujours sa main crochetée à mon bras, il me tenait assez fort.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau personnel en me traînant par le bras.

« OH ! Vous me lâchez ! » hurlai-je en essayant de me dégager. L'air de rien, il devait être assez puissant car je ne réussis pas à dégager mon bras gauche. Je vis la mine inquiète des autres mais qui se retenaient de se lever.

« Général de brigade... » fit Riza. Il n'eut même pas un regard pour elle.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires » répliqua t-il, comme si chaque mots lui coûtait.

Je continuai à secouer mon bras mais il ouvrit la porte, me jeta à l'intérieur et la ferma derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prends là ? » criais-je. Il m'avait déjà énervé, et il n'avait fait que me tenir par le bras et me traiter comme un gosse.

« Et toi, à quoi tu joues bordel ? ».

Je fus surpris et je me tus. Jamais il n'avais été aussi énervé.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ces marques ? Tu joues à quoi avec moi ? C'est quoi le but ? Je sais très bien que tu supportes pas appartenir à quelqu'un, alors avoir des marques de lui sur ton corps, et que ce soit voulu, et autres que ses traces d'ongles sur ton dos, désolée mais je comprends pas ». Il crachait chacun de ses mots, l'incompréhension pointait dans sa voix.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Ok, tu veux jouer ? On va jouer ».

Il me poussa sur le divan qui était au milieu de son bureau puis alla vite fermer la porte à clé. J'essayai de me relever et de repartir mais il me plaqua, les mains sur mes hanches, me coinçant sur le fauteuil. J'essayais de crier mais il m'allongea et mit une main sur ma bouche. Il écarta mes jambes et se mit au milieu.

Il enleva sa main. « Mais vous foutez quoi là? ».

Il m'embrassa de force et ouvrit ma bouche. Il appuya son bas ventre contre le mien. Je soupirai de plaisir et en même temps, j'essayais de le rejeter avec mes bras. J'arrivais à décoller le haut de son corps de moi.

« Non » murmurais-je.

« Quoi non ? » murmura t-il. Il appuya encore plus fort le bas de son corps contre moi, et je pus sentir qu'il était aussi excité que ce que j'essayais de cacher. « Je te sens. N'ose pas me dire que tu n'en a pas envie. Ça serait un mensonge ».

_You want me _

_You love me _

_You hate me _

_I don't care_

Je me contentais de ne pas répondre et de tourner la tête. Il me mordit le cou et ouvrit ma chemise. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'aimais pas me laisser faire pourtant j'en avais envie, c'était indéniable. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur moi.

Je sentis une lourde pression sur mes épaules et le regardai. Il me prit le menton pour me maintenir, la tête tournée vers lui.

« Je veux que tu me regardes ».

« Et si je ne veux pas ? ». Il m'embrassa et me mordit la lèvre. Je gémis.

« Regarde moi. Je veux que tu participes. Je veux que tu me demandes de te prendre là et maintenant ». Il finit sa phrase en la murmurant à mon oreille.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? C'est quoi ton délire là ? ». Je ne reconnaissais pas Roy. Il aimait avoir le dessus, mais là c'était...

Il se releva subitement.

« Ok, très bien » dit-il froidement. Ses yeux me déchiraient le cœur. Je ne dis rien et m'assit. « Dégage ».

« T'as pas le droit de me dire de partir ». Je le regardai et jouai au jeu du pire regard.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire non alors que je sais que tu me veux. Sois honnête, Edward ». Jamais il n'utilisait mon prénom, sauf quand il savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Je baissais la tête.

Une minute de silence s'écoula et j'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Je vis Roy devant moi.

« Je reconnais que ce que j'ai fait, te laisser le matin, c'est dégueulasse. Je fais ça avec toutes les filles. Mais déjà, t'es pas une fille. Mais toi... Tu joues depuis. Je n'aime pas ça. T'essaye de prouver quoi à qui ? Tu pourrais te faire qui tu veux Ed, on le sait tous. Alors quoi ? » exposa t-il clairement. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, j'étais perdu.

« Et toi alors ? Un jour tu m'embrasses, un jour tu me rabaisses et là... Tu pètes ta crise SM et après tu fais genre 'je te comprends' ? C'est ton age qui te rends si stupide ? ». Ma tentative de blague tomba à plat. « Écoute... ». Je me levai et rattachai mon haut. « Le jour ou y'aura plus que des baises d'une journée ou d'une nuit, tu m'appelleras. Parce que ça, comme tu l'as dit, je l'ai comme je le veux ». Je le regardai avec gravité. Je savais que j'attirais, je ne me vantais pas, je ne faisait que dire un fait. « Et c'est pas ça que je veux avec toi ».

Je le saluai d'un hochement de tête et partit.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

J'étais rentré peu de temps après. Je n'avais parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau. Le regard interrogateur de l'équipe m'avait suffit. Ils avaient entendu des cris de colère, et c'était suffisant. J'étais passé aux toilettes du QG afin de me faire une queue de cheval correcte et d'être présentable. Ainsi, Alphonse et Roxas n'avaient même pas tiqué en me voyant arriver. Roxas m'avait embrassé puis était retourné dans la cuisine avec mon frère. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Je me déshabillai puis entrai. L'eau chaude fouettait ma peau, je me sentais mieux. J'ouvris la bouche, mais en baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir de l'eau. Je commençai à me laver puis je fis mes cheveux. J'en prenais particulièrement soin. Je pensais parfois à les couper, mais je les aimai bien trop. Et puis, c'était un de mes signes distinctifs, avec mon pantalon en cuir noir et mes yeux couleur blé.

Je m'adossai au mur, puis me laissai tomber au sol doucement. Je me recroquevillai un peu et laissai l'eau tomber sur moi. Elle devenait bouillante et je ne bougeai toujours pas. Je fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je vis que ma peau était rouge. Je me décidai à couper l'eau puis je sortis de la douche. En face, il y avait un miroir.

J'avais des marques partout. Sur le cou, sur le torse. Et aussi dans le dos. Je soupirai. En effet, ce n'était pas très discret. Je m'enveloppai de ma serviette au niveau de la taille et sortit. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, sans croiser le regard de Roxas qui me suivait. Nous rentrâmes et je ne dis toujours pas un mot en ouvrant mon armoire. Je sentis le lit grincer et je me retournai.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » me demanda t-il. Je fis non de la tête et retournai à mon armoire.

Le lit grinça encore une fois et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une présence contre mon dos. Roxas m'embrassa le cou, doucement cette fois-ci. Je me laissai aller.

Ses bras m'entourèrent.

« Laisse moi m'occuper de toi. Tu as eut une dure journée » fit-il. J'eus un sourire amer. Mais je ne dis rien.

Il détacha de ses mains mon essuie et ses mains glissèrent vers le centre de mon corps. Il prenait le temps de parcourir chaque centimètres de ma peau. Je fermais les yeux et inspirai avec un petit tremblement. Ses mains m'atteignirent enfin et bougèrent dans un mouvement de va et vient. Je gémis et mit mes mains sur l'armoire pour me tenir à quelque chose. Ses mains se firent plus ferme et pourtant plus habiles. J'essayai de ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'était assez difficile. Je fermai les poing. Il arrêta puis je sentis autre chose autour de moi une petite minute plus tard. J'ouvris les yeux, il était devant moi. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Je mit ma main sur sa tête.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Nous avions diné tranquillement. Alphonse m'avait raconté sa journée, qui apparemment, c'était bien passée. J'avais sourit à ses blagues. Nous avions rangé puis tous lut un peu, pour nous distraire. Ils eurent une discussion sur un certain livre, mais j'étais distrait et n'écoutais pas. Ils allèrent se mettre au lit, et je ne rejoignis Roxas que une heure plus tard.

Je me couchai et le sentis se retourner sur moi.

« Tu es bien tard » fit-il simplement. J'haussai les épaules.

Il soupira puis s'endormit de son coté. Je ne bronchai pas et m'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Je n'avais pas croisé Roy jusqu'à midi, ou toute l'équipe mangeait ensemble. Je riais avec Havoc quand je le vis arriver avec Riza. Il avait une tête à faire fuir. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait s'échapper de lui telle une aura destructrice. Bien sur Hawkeye ne s'en occupait pas et continuait la discussion. Qui devait plus ressembler à un monologue.

« Vous n'avez encore rien fait cette matinée. Si vous êtes payé, ce n'est pas pour fixer les papiers et dormir dessus » assena t-elle. Il ne répondit pas et s'assit.

« Général de brigade, vous n'avez encore rien fait ? » fit Havoc, profitant de la brèche.

« C'est moi qui l'engueule, Havoc. Chacun son tour ». A la réplique de la femme en face de lui, il ne dit plus rien.

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que tout le monde mangeait. Un silence régnait. La plupart du groupe se regardaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Non mais franchement, quelle ambiance » remarqua Breda.

« Si Maes était encore là, ca serait plus marrant ». Riza soupira tandis que Roy ferma le poing.

« Vous êtes payé pour être aussi stupide ou vous le faites exprès... ? » questionna Riza. Havoc baissa la tête et s'excusa.

« C'est vrai qu'on se marrait toujours avec lui... » fis-je en triturant ma purée. Tout le monde se retourna sur moi.

« Laisse le ou il est, tu veux FullMetal » répliqua Roy.

Je soupirai et quittai la table.

« Mais...tu vas ou ? ». Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeai vers le bureau de l'équipe.

Je pris le premier dossier de mission qui me venait puis me souvenait que, de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus rien en faire, vu que je n'étais plus doué d'alchimie. Ça me rendait fou, l'air de rien. Je balançai par terre la pile de dossiers. Je me retournai et vit que les autres me regardait.

« Fallait les remplir et les rendre avant » me contentais-je de dire. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et écartai les jambes. Je le défiai publiquement.

« Veuillez nous laisser » fit Mustang. Tout le monde s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Riza ferma la porte derrière elle.

Roy considéra les dossiers puis me lança un regard interrogateur. Je me contentai de le regarder avec mon air de blasé je-m-en-foutisme. Il s'assit à son bureau.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » me demanda t-il, posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes.

« Et vous ? ». Je le vouvoyais et il le remarqua très clairement. Il eut un rictus.

« Je préfère quand l'autre ne parle pas, à vrai dire ». Je souris. Son allusion ne m'avait pas raté. Je riais et il sourit perversement.

« Vous ne changerez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Ce dépend de ce que tu veux de moi ».

« Le cœur, ca vous dit franchement rien, je me trompe ? ».

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise puis inspira un bon coup. Il semblait réfléchir à quels mots utiliser. Ses yeux changèrent d'expression tandis qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose.

« Nous devrions arrêter. Tout les jeux que nous jouons ». Il me regarda avec intensité, et j'eus l'impression que cela lui coutait de dire ça.

Je ne dis rien mais esquissai un sourire amer. « Bien ce que je pensais ».

« Edward... ». Il sembla ajouter quelque chose. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui.

« Vous cachez un truc. Et je ne sais pas quoi ». Il ne fit pas non, mais pas oui non plus. J'arrivai à coté de lui et je m'assit juste en face de lui, sur le bureau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me demanda t-il.

J'enlevai mon t-shirt. Je voulais voir sa réaction. Il leva les yeux vers les miens, un peu confus.

« Vous me vouliez ? ». Ma voix était sèche et directe. Je mis ses mains sur mes hanches.

Il se leva et voulut s'éloigner. Je le retins avec mon bras automail. Mon regard était dur comme le fer. Je l'interdisais de partir. Je le relâchai et enlevai sa chemise avec mes mains. Il ne me retint ni me rejeta tandis que je l'embrassais. Il s'approcha de moi et colla son corps contre le mien. Je me sentais déjà perdre la tête.

Ses mains me touchaient partout, se baladaient. Elles s'accrochèrent à mes hanches tandis que je le sentais se coller contre moi, son sexe dur contre le mien, même si du tissu nous séparait. Elles remontèrent légèrement et commencèrent à défaire ma ceinture. Il me poussa en avant et m'enleva mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me retrouvai nu devant lui.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'étais absolument pas gêné. Je lui enlevai son pantalon de même et commençai à le toucher. Il serra les poings et les mit à mes cotés. Chaque fois que je faisais un aller retour, je voyais ses muscles se contracter sous le plaisir. Cela me fit sourire et je l'embrassais avec toute la passion que j'avais. Il ne put se retenir d'avoir un petit gémissement.

« Ça suffit... » murmura t-il.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à moi et me posèrent de nouveau sur le bureau. Il me retourna mes caresses. Ma bouche s'ouvrit de plaisir et il m'embrassa. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite et je commençai à haleter.

« Maintenant » le suppliai-je, en le regardant dans les yeux. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Il dut le voir car il ouvrit le tiroir et sortit quelque chose. Je fermai les yeux en attendant.

Il prit mes jambes et je sentis quelque chose entrer en moi. J'eus un grognement de douleur et je m'agrippai au bureau.

« Ça va aller... » me fit Roy. Son ton était doux et j'hochai la tête.

Il sortit puis revint. Après plusieurs fois, la douleur avait disparu. Il enleva ses doigt et me pénétra avec autre chose. Mon dos s'arqua tandis que je gémissais. Roy mit son autre doigt sur ma bouche et murmura « shhhhh... ». Son corps ondula et je ressentis encore une vague de plaisir. Il continua et alla de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Je voulais hurler, crier son nom jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes cordes vocales. Mais je ne pouvais pas, l'équipe était toujours de l'autre coté.

Nos corps allaient au même rythme, nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre, Roy commençait sérieusement à transpirer et cela me faisait voir à quel point il me voulait. Mes jointures étaient blanches. Sa tête alla soudainement en arrière et je sus qu'il venait.

Je soupirai son nom et il émit un râle de pur plaisir. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et sa respiration était chaotique lui aussi.

Il me regarda et je pus voir enfin ce qu'il me cachait.


End file.
